


Verschneit

by Nerwing



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Burnt Hand, Eregion, Gen, Kano is trying, Not sure if I should also put it in Lotr, Old Work, Oneshot, Ost-in-Edhil, Scar, Second Age, Tyelpe has friends, snowy forest, visit
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerwing/pseuds/Nerwing
Summary: Ein einsamer Elb in einem schneebedeckten Wald.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Verschneit

Die Schneeflocken rieseln lautlos hinunter und hüllten den Wald in eine weiße Decke. 

Eine graue Stute trottete mit einem schwarzhaarigen Elben auf dem Rücken durch den Schnee. Der Elb war spärlich bekleidet für diese Jahreszeit, wo alle sich in dicke Mäntel zu hüllen pflegten. Mit seiner einfachen Robe schien er sich nicht an der Kälte zu stören.   
Er trug fast kein Gepäck, außer eine einfache Tasche und eine hölzerne Harfe, die er sich an den Rücken gebunden hatte. Der Gedanke daran, dass der kalte und feuchte Schnee auf sein innig geliebtes Instrument fiel, ließ ihn für einen Augenblick die Stirn runzeln. Dann hob er seinen Blick zum Himmel und betrachtete die Schneeflocken für einen Moment nachdenklich. Das Weiß schien alle Schuld aus dieser Welt gewaschen zu haben und ließ nur das Reinliche zurück. Schade, dachte der Elb sich, die Sünden von seinem Haus würden sich nicht so leicht wegwaschen lassen. 

In stillen Gedanken gesunken trieb er sein Pferd weiter an. Es wurde bereits früher Abend, als der Ziel seines Rittes sein Sichtfeld erreichte. Eregion, das Heim seines einzigen Neffen.   
Der Elb erlöste seine Stute von dem stundenlangen Schritt und strich ihr noch etwas abwesend über die Nase, bevor er sie laufen ließ. Nun zu Fuß schritt er über den Schnee, bis er fast an den ersten Häuserreihen ankam, wo der Wald aufhörte. Dort blieb er stehen und lehnte sich leicht gegen eine Buche.   
Seit dem letzten Mal, als er Eregion einen Besuch abstattete, waren schon fast zehn Jahre vergangen. Nicht, dass er diesen Ort besonders mochte und deshalb oft kam. Nein, er kam, weil er seinen Neffen sehen musste, damit er wusste, dass es ihm gut ging, um zu mindestens einen kleinen Teil seiner Pflichten als Onkel nachzukommen. Denn das schuldete er seinem kleinen Bruder, dem Vater seines Neffen. 

Der Elb stand hinter seinem Baum, still und geduldig wartend. Als er schließlich die langersehnte Stimme hörte, hoben sich seine Mundwinkel zu dem Anflug eines Lächelns. Ein kräftig gebauter, schwarzhaariger Mann trat lachend mit seinen Freunden aus einem Wirthaus. Celebrimbor war, seit der Elb ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, deutlich gewachsen. Natürlich nicht körperlich, sondern viel mehr geistlich, das merkte man ihm deutlich an. Er amüsierte sich gerade über irgendeine Erzählung eines Freundes, und sein herzliches Lachen schallte laut über die Straße.  
Stolz und wehmütig zu gleich starrte der Elb ihm noch lange nach, nachdem er um die Straßenecke verschwunden war. 

Er war zwar nie der Geselligste in seiner Familie gewesen, aber diese Einsamkeit nagte dennoch an ihm. Nur wenige Schritte entfernt von seinem geliebten Neffen zu stehen, der ihn so sehr an seinen eigenen Bruder erinnerte und sich trotzdem nicht blicken lassen zu dürfen... Dies war selbst für ihn eine unerträgliche Qual.   
Vielleicht... Vielleicht konnte er am Rande von Eregion bleiben? Für eine kleine Weile? So würde er Celebrimbor jeden Tag sehen können.   
Sein Blick huschte für einen Moment zu der hässlichen Brandnarbe auf seinem rechten Handballen.   
Nein, höre auf mit diesen lächerlichen Gedanken, mahnte er sich. Du bist ein Sünder und Sünder verdienen nichts außer Strafe.   
Der Elb gönnte den Straßen von Eregion noch einen letzten, schwermütigen Blick, daraufhin drehte er sich entschlossen um, rief nach seiner Stute, schwang sich auf deren Rücken und ritt auf dem selben verschneiten Weg davon, wie er kam. 

Er durfte nirgendswo lange verweilen. Er musste büßen, für die Sünden, die er und seine Familie begangen hatte, bis zum Ende aller Tage. 

The woods are lovely, dark and deep,   
But I have promises to keep,   
And miles to go before I sleep,   
And miles to go before I sleep. 

Doch Maglor irrte sich.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the poem “Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening” by Robert Frost. Originally posted on Fanfiktion.de. God, that seems like ages ago.


End file.
